CDC on Tyra?
by k2gal615
Summary: What has great hair, a chart-topper teen show, and three names that make the girls swoon? CHAD DYLAN COOPER, of course! And we have him, here to talk about his show, his family, and just wait until you hear the secrets he spills!" DONT OWN ANYTHING!
1. Chapter 1: The Conga

**Chapter 1: The Conga**

Early Tuesday morning, Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora, and Sonny reported to the prop room.

"Hey guys!" Sonny exclaimed happily. "ready for the sketch?"

As Tawni was about to reply, noise could be heard from down the hall, coming from the Mackenzie Falls direction. It got louder as time went on, so it appeared to be coming closer. But only when it actually entered the prop house could the noise be understood.

"Chad's gonna be on Ty-ra! Chad's gonna be on Ty-ra! Chad's gonna be on Ty-ra!" The line chanted, along to the melody of the conga song. The line was composed of all the Mackenzie Falls cast, even Josh the mailman.

"Chad's gonna be on Tyra?!?!" Tawni yelled, flabbergasted. "That's not fair! That is my dream! He can't go on Tyra!"

"Oh yes, I can." Chad said, shooing the conga line away. "Because Chad Dylan Cooper can do ANYTHING!" Tawni pouted and stormed out.

"Chad, did you just come here to gloat?" Sonny said, arms folded defensively, as they usually were when Chad was around, despite her _real_ feelings for him.

"Well, Sonny, that's up to you. See, I mean, I do have one extra ticket to come along but, well, you don't seem to want it so—"

"You want Sonny to go on the Tyra show with you!?! Oooooohhhhhh!" moaned a very said Tawni from down the hall.

"Yeah Chad. Why do you want me to go on the show with you?" Sonny said, rather confused.

"Whose Ty-ra?" asked Grady, in the conga sing-song voice.

"I don't know, but apparently she's a very cool lady." Nico responded, contemplating this.

"Oh…Wanna go get some meatballs?" Grady asked, with a smile.

"It's not Monday." Nico responded sadly.

"What about Subway?" Grady asked.

Nico's eyes got bigger. "We've hit gold!" Nico and Grady ran out of the room, leaving Sonny and Chad to discuss.

"Well, Sonny. You'd never be my first choice, understand that—"

"Oh thanks!" she said, exasperated.

"Sonny bunny! That's not what I meant!"

"Sonny bunny," screamed Sonny, "what kind of a nick name is that?"

"I was pressed for time and it rhymed nicely with your name."

"Oh!" Sonny said, angry as she plopped down on the couch.

"Don't get so worked up about it. It's just _Chad._" Zora said, giving Chad a stare down, along with the 'I'm watching you' fingers, as she left the room.

"Anyway," Chad said, shaking that odd Zora moment off, " Tyra asked me to ask you to come. I don't know why and I haven't figured it out yet, but look. Will you just come for me?" Chad said, sitting down next to her, giving her the puppy dog face.

It seemed to work…"For you?" She said, sweetly, her brown eyes pouring into his, "Not a chance!" She said, standing up abruptly, which prevented his magic from working, and frankly, hers too.

"Fine! For Tyra then? Come on, Sonny!" He almost begged.

"Why do you care so much if I go or not?" She asked, angered.

"You shouldn't have to ask that question."

"Well, I am. Enlighten me, Chad."

"Just come, ok? The taping is Friday. I'll have my driver pick you up. 8 o'clock sharp." He did his little signature 'good-bye', the pointing fingers and goofy smile.

"Chad, don't make him—" She began, but he was already gone.

**So I'm really excited about this one! I love the Tyra show and this just came to me one day….i hope you guys like it! Comment and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2: Unspoken Words

**Chapter 2: Unspoken Words**

"So what was that about?" Tawni asked later in their dressing room.

"Oh Chad just wants me to go with him."

"Oh yeah, I heard everything. I was ease dropping at the door." Tawni giggled.

"Oh great. So you heard everything?"

"Yep! Sounds like he really wants you to go."

"I don't know why though."

"Open your eyes, Sonny! He's crazy about you! And you are too."

"Since when did you and Selena Gomez agree on something?"

"Since she was right!"

"Sure and I'm Tawni Hart!"

She looked at me with a serious face, "You could never be Tawni Hart!... Sonny, go on the show. What's the worst that could happen? He admits that he's in love with you on national television? Come on! He's Chad Dylan Cooper. He has an image to protect!"

Sonny giggled nervously. "That's what I'm afraid of."

For the rest of the week, no one spoke about the Tyra show. It was understood that Sonny would be picked up by Chad and his driver in the morning and taken to the taping and be back by the time the commercials would be showing on tv. Thursday night, Sonny slept surprisingly well, even though she was nervous. She slept so well, in fact, that she was not aroused from the bed until a knock came at the door.

"Mom? Can you get that? Mom?" Sonny said, groggy. When her mom didn't answer, she walked to the door to see who could be bothering them at such an early hour, or so she thought. "Hello?"

"Sonny!?!"

"Chad?!?!" He gave her a once over and then she looked at herself. She was wearing cow pajamas and she was sure her hair was a mess. "Oh my gosh! What time is it?"

"Sonny, it's 8! I told you I was coming!"

Sonny rushed into her room and Chad followed behind her. "I know, Chad! I just—my alarm didn't go off! And my mom left an hour ago! Ugh she must have—oh no! What are you wearing?"

"What?"

"Is that what you are wearing?" Sonny said, referring to his suit and light blue tie. The tie was the first thing she noticed, as it matched his beautiful eyes and accented the color nicely. She was almost caught in it, until she remembered her goal.

"Yes Sonny!"

"What should I wear? Are we getting our makeup done? I need a shower!"Sonny said without giving Chad a chance to respond. She ran into her bathroom, locking the door behind her.

"Nice to see your so comfortable taking a shower while I'm here." When she didn't respond for a few minutes and he heard the shower running, he spoke again, "Ok, I'll just chill ---here." He said, sitting on her bed. His eyes wondered about her room. He had never really been in a girl's room before, especially one like Sonny. He was fascinated, even though it really wasn't so much different from his. Sonny was not the type of girl to hang posters and such about the wall. This slightly disappointed Chad because he almost hoped that a poster of him would be on her wall. However, he did notice the second signed picture he gave her was sitting on her desk along with a photo of her and Tawni and another one with her best friend. Chad stared at them, completely fixated with Sonny's beauty. He was so entranced that he didn't hear the sound of the shower dying and the entrance of that beauty.

**Sorry it took so long!!! School has been crazy! Senior year is really intense but I still plan on posting!!! Thanks for reading!! REVIEW!!! Please? lol**


	3. Chapter 3: Shower Heat

**Chapter 3: Shower Heat**

"Ah!" Sonny said, for she was in her towel. "You're still in here?" She said, slightly nervous.

"Yeah," he said, blushing. Suddenly, along with heat, he could smell the strawberry soap she used and it delighted him. "I'll just—"

"No, it's fine. I'll get dressed in the bathroom." She went into her closet, making her door hid her face from Chad. She pulled some cute clothes from her closet and ran into the bathroom. She did not notice his eyes on her, rather she averted hers from him. Just as she stepped into the bathroom, she grabbed the counter and took a deep breath as he, unknowingly to her, did on his side of the door.

"So," Sonny said, once she got her bearings back, "You never answered my question."

"huh, which one?" he said, smiling at the thought of her.

"Well how about two? A) Are we getting our make-up done? And B) What am I doing here?"

"ok, well a) yes and b) you live here."

"No I meant, ugh, I want an honest answer: why did you want me to come with you instead of like Portlyn or something?" Sonny asked, seriously, coming fully dressed out of the bathroom.

"I did ask Portlyn—"

"So I was your second choice?"

"No. I asked both of you. My entire cast is coming."

"Shouldn't you be with them?"

"I guess. But if I hadn't come to get you, you wouldn't show up." Chad giggled. Sonny grabbed her purse and the two closed the door and ran into the limo.

The ride to the studio was quiet for the first few minutes, accompanied by nothing more than small talk, such as the weather. Neither Sonny nor Chad knew what to say. Chad decided to be brave.

"You know, Sonny, we don't really talk much outside of our bickering—"

"I'd like to keep it that way."

"Why Sonny? Afraid you might like what you hear?"

"Who are we talking about? Chad Dylan Cooper? Me? Like what I hear? Not a chance." Sonny said, but even Chad could see the corners of her mouth turned up.

"I'm serious, Munroe. I don't think you know the real me."

"Oh everyone knows the real Chad Dylan Cooper. He checks his reflection in the mirror every 24 seconds. He uses all three names when he talks about himself, which he does often. He is cocky and obsessed with himself, his clothes, his show, and anything that has to do even remotely with him."

"What about his heart?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't have one. And if he did, it would be full of love for _**himself**_." The car stopped at Sonny's words and she practically bolted out of the car. She still couldn't figure out why she was here and it angered her. Chad was very taken aback by her statement. He had to change the way she felt about him; maybe this show could do that for him.

Chad walked into the studio and immediately saw his cast, but he couldn't find Sonny. But apparently, they had all ready seen her, for they all gave him evil looks when he walked in.

"Why did you bring _**her**_?" Portlyn droned. "What, we weren't enough?" He ignored them as he looked for someone who knew what they were doing.

"Excuse me, sir?" Chad said to a balding man with a headset.

"Yes? Oh you're Chad Dylan Cooper! Can I have your autograph for my daughter."

"Oh—um sure. Name?" he said, pulling out his stash of pictures of him. Surprising? Not really.

"Sam."

"Ok. Here you go. But I have a question."

**Oooo what will he ask?? Sorry I love cliff hangers!!! I hope it makes you want to read more!!!! Oh and how about those hateful words!!! True?? Lol maybe…hehe Thanks for reading guys!!! Rxr!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Interrupting Interviewer

**Chapter 4: the Interrupter Interviwer**

"Excuse me, sir?" Chad said to a man with a headset.

"Yes? Oh you're Chad Dylan Cooper! Can I have your autograph for my daughter."

"Oh—um sure. Name?" he said, pulling out his stash of pictures of him. Surprising? Not really.

"Sam."

"Ok. Here you go. But I have a question."

"Oh anything. What is it?"

"Thanks. You know the list my people sent Tyra?"

"Oh yeah. Everyone sends 'the list'. Of stuff she can't bring up, right? Lets see…hmmm on your list it's just girlfriend….oh and self-obsession…but well…."

"Can you take off the girlfriend one?"

"What? Well…we've never been asked to do that before but…why not? Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Definitely."

"Did you clear this with anyone else? Your people?"

"Um. Yeah." Chad lied

"Ok then. All set. See you on set." Said the man, cutting up 'the list'.

"Sam! We need you on set!" Someone called from in front of the curtain. Sam blushed as he walked away and Chad chuckled. He turned laughing and almost ran into Sonny.

"What was that?"

"Oh he asked me for an autograph 'for his daughter'. But it was actually for him." He started laughing again, "it actually happens all the time."

Sonny looked at him, confused. "I'm not really sure if that's a good thing, Chad. It's actually a little weird."

Chad stopped at looked at her, "yeah, I guess it is."

Sonny smiled. "Sorry Chad."

He would have responded but they were called to their places, Sonny and the Falls in the audience, and Chad prepping for the stage. The show was about to begin.

"Mackenzie Falls. One of the biggest teen shows since Dawson's Creek. It has won more Tween Choice awards than any other drama in history. But who is behind the character, Mackenzie? Who is this teen heartthrob with three names? The boy girls search through internet sites for countless hours, trying to get some deets on. Well, you're in luck, girls, because he is here tonight, ready to talk about the show, his family life, and more! Here he is, Chad Dylan COOPER!"

The crowd screamed loudly and much shrieking and odd slurring of 'I LOVE YOU''s could be heard in the uproar, as the crowd stood; many were teenage girls. Chad waved 'modestly' and thanked everyone. Tyra sat down in the chair across from him as he sat down as well.

"Good morning Chad!"

"Hello Tyra!"

"It's so great to have you here. I mean, I've only heard stories of you from teenage girls, but even then I don't get to hear much due to the swooning and excessive screaming."

"ha-ha yeah I do tend to have that kind of effect on girls." He said smugly. The girls in the audience sighed and Chad looked at Sonny ever so discreetly, and she rolled her eyes. "Well, usually, I guess."

Tyra laughed. "So I have been watching some of your shows so I could, you know, get to know you and your character a little bit and I gotta say, your show is very addicting. And very dramatic! I felt like I was watching like One Life to Live!"

"Hahaha yeah. I love my show. That is the kind of feel you are supposed to get; afterall, it is a teen drama. But it's a lot of fun to be in. I would definitely say my cast and I have a lot of fun."

"So you brought your cast with you today, huh? Would you say you guys get along well?"

"Um yeah. We are kind of like a family. We take care of each other really well."

"Aww well that's really nice! How long have you known your cast?"

"Well Portlyn for at least like 5 years. She is really like my sister. Uhm and the rest of them about 3 or 4. Mine and Portlyn's character have been on since the very first show."

"Wow, well that's great! How did you get on Mackenzie Falls? Were you always an actor?"  
"Um no actually. When I was 10, I started to get an interest in it so my family and I moved here from Nevada. I went to the Mackenzie Falls audition and they just loved me right away."

"So you did your parents really have any intention of you becoming an actor?"

"No we were pretty much a normal family until I started being in school plays and stuff. My family is really wonderful. They sorta keep me together and grounded." All of a sudden, a snort could be heard from the audience and every single person looked for the culprit who had just begun to slouch in the front row. Her brown hair was the only thing that could be seen. Chad laughed as Sonny flashed him an apologetic smile.

Tyra took this opportunity to change gears. "So your Mackenzie Falls is shot in Condor Studies, correct?"

Chad chuckled, "Yes, Mr. Condor is a wonderfully supportive man. He works well with his shows."

"Uh huh. And there is also another show that works there too right?"

"Yeah," Chad chuckled once more. This was going just like he'd hoped. "So Random!"

"Right. And I've heard, this may be just a rumor, but I've heard that the two shows don't get along. Is that true?"  
"Actually, it is very true. We have a sort of rival going on. But--"

"Really? But I see in this audience is the star of that show?"  
"Yes, Sonny Munroe is here. She's--" Chad pointed to her, still slouching in the seat and some girls began to scream Sonny's name as well.

"Even though you are rivals?"

"Yeah. But I don't hate--"

"Selena Gomez was on my show a few days ago. And we asked her about the movie you made."

"Oh yeah. I directed a show about my life. It was really fun."

"Yes and she told us you almost made her play Sonny Monroe even though you let the rest of the cast be themselves? You made Sonny work for it?"

"That is true. I do feel bad about it." He said honestly

"Well, when we come back, we'll have more about Chad and hopefully a little surprise for you. We'll be right back."

"And we're off." The camera man said.

"Chad?" Tyra coaxed, "Do you think you could get Sonny up here?"

**So what did you think of what Chad asked the backstage guy, Sam?!? Where is he going with that! Lol OOOO and will Sonny say "yes", will Chad even ask her??? Whooo knows!! Stay tuned lol….i feel like this a commercial!!!...wat did you think? Love it, hate it? Leave me a message! Lol **


	5. Chapter 5: Life Can't Follow Directions

**Chapter 5: Life Can't Follow Directions…**

"Chad?" Tyra coaxed, "Do you think you could get Sonny up here?"  
"Oh Tyra, I don't know." This was getting a little out of hand for Chad's taste. He just wanted Sonny to know they were friends, not that…well he couldn't finish that sentence.

"Come on, it would be a great addition to the interview."

Chad silently left his chair and made his way to the first row. His cast seemed pretty happy but then he turned to Sonny. And there she was, eyes glaring through him, hating every little piece of him. Even his beautiful eyes.

"What do you want Chad?"

"Come up with me." He said in a soft voice

"No!" She said angrily

"Sonny. Please."

"Get Portlyn to go up there."

"But I don't want her up there with me."

Sonny half smiled and stood up. Girls started screaming her name again. And she waved smiling brightly at them. Then she turned to Chad, her smile still full. And he smiled gratefully at her. And they just stared at each other like that for a second, forgetting everyone else. Then Tyra called them up. Little did they know, it was about to get worse.

"We're back! Today on the show we have Chad Dylan Cooper on the show from Mackenzie Falls. He was just talking about his family and his cast and now we have joining him Sonny Monroe from So Random! the rival show of the Falls. How are you, Sonny?"

"I'm great, Tyra! And let me say, it is an honor to be on your show! I watch it all the time! I love it!" She said grinning madly.

"Well thank you Sonny! I also love your show! It's very funny and comical. I love the 'Check it Out girls' sketch. It's so funny."

"Thank you, Tyra!"

"So Sonny, as you probably heard, we were just talking to Chad about the rival between your shows."

"Yeah. There is a pretty intense rival going on. One time he actually got me to believe my cast was against me. I started hanging out with the Falls. It was really bad. I got to see how mean they are."

"Whoa!" Chad yelled. "My cast mates are NOT mean! Remember when you and your cast got mad we were taking your prop room? You guys drilled a hole in the floor above us and threw stuff at us!"

"You stole our prop room!"

"Mackenzie Falls gets whatever they want! We are the best show!"

"Omg really?!? Really, Chad, Really?!-"

"Hey that's my line!"

"Stop being so cocky! This is ridiculous! I don't know why I agreed to this! All you ever do is put my show down!"

"Sonny—" Chad said, apologetically

"Sonny." Tyra said, coaxing, trying to get back on topic. "So you met Selena Gomez?"

Sonny's face changed. "Yes! She is such a sweet girl! I think we could be great friends! She was going to play me in Chad's movie about himself."

"Yes, but then I let you play you." He said, as if he was the most upstanding guy in the world.

"Wow thanks for the sacrifice, Chad." Sonny said angrily.

"She was on the show the other day—"

"Oh! Did she say anything about me?"Sonny asked.

"Yes, actually. She told us about the chemistry between you and Chad."

Sonny's face sank, "What! There is no chemistry between me and Chad."

"I don't know about that, Sonny." Chad said, smugly. He didn't know what was coming over him; this wasn't how he had planned it.

**So what did you think of Tyra and her comments??? Oh and Chad…yikes! Lol what is he doing??? Hahaha lol…RXR guys….i appreciate all of you who have read and reviewed already….it really means soooooo much to me!!! Thanks ! xoxoxo **


	6. Chapter 6: Love is a Battlefield!

**Chapter 6: Love is a Battlefield!**

"What?" Sonny said, surprised as she looked at Chad.

"Oh, so you do think you and Sonny have some chemistry?" Tyra asked, grateful for this one piece of truth.

"I was on her show about a month ago—"

"Chad, don't start with that now!" Sonny pleaded.

"Let me finish, Sonny. Every girl I've ever co-starred with has fallen in love with me. I'm sure Portlyn even used to feel it, back when we were first beginning and we weren't so close. I told Sonny she would fall for me too." Chad looked at Sonny as she rolled her eyes at him and crossed her arms, "but the only thing I didn't count on, was that…I would fall for her too." Sonny eyes drifted up to his. She was very surprised to hear this come from Chad. She remembered that sketch very well. It was secretly her favorite sketch, even if she hadn't figured it out until now. She realized that his eyes really did dazzle her and she really had wanted to kiss him. She remembered the electricity she felt when her and Chad got close. She thought she imagined it, but now she noticed she felt it still, as he was looking in her eyes. And by the way he was looking at her, she could guess that he felt it too. Neither of them paid any attention to Tyra, or anyone for that matter. The only thing they took notice to was each other. The two moved closer…would they kiss or would they snap out of it…

"FIRE!!!" Portlyn yelled. And this was no trick. A fire could be seen behind the curtains.

The girls began to scream as they ran from their seats and down the stairs, completely forgetting Chad Dylan Cooper. Chad grumbled at being interrupted just loud enough for Sonny to hear. She half smiled as Chad took her hand and pulled her toward his cast and out through the nearest exit.

By the time the group reached the outside, head counts were already being taken and firefighters were already making their way in. The man, Sam, came up to them.

"There you all are! We have all been worried sick about you! We didn't know what happened to you all!"

"We're here." Said Chad.

"Good. We are going to finish the interview once the fireman gives us the ok, which should be any minute." He began to speak into his headset as he walked away.

Sonny looked at Portlyn, "I know you didn't do it for me, but thank you."

"Any friend of Chad's is a friend of mine." She said, sincerely

"Me and Chad aren't friends."

"Are you really going to go and say we aren't friends, even after all that happened today, Sonny?" Chad asked, upset.

"Chad. It was just a fault. We let our guards down, that's all. All that fighting we do, it built up in the wrong way."

"Sonny, were you even listening to a word I said? I have fallen for you."

"Chad, can you honestly tell me I should believe you after everything that has happened?"

"Yes! I'm being sincere!"

"How can I believe you? You'll love any girl, Chad. Why would you love me?" Sonny said, as she stalked away, leaving Chad dumbfounded.

**How about that? What did you think? **


End file.
